


This Tassel Is Gonna Turn

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Mediocre Speech Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tassel Is Gonna Turn

The weeks leading up to finals were filled with studying, finals, and trying to keep Cas calm.

Not only did he have all of his AP tests, but he also had to write a valedictorian speech and was trying to spend as much time with Dean as possible. Not that Dean didn’t love spending time with Cas, but he had his own exams to study for.

"Cas," Dean started, leaning away from him. Cas had been all over him all night. Dean just wanted to finish studying his History study guides and go to bed.

"Dean," Cas challenged, kissing his again. Dean kissed back for a second, then pulled away. Cas pouted.

"Okay, how about this," Dean said. "You let me pass my exam tomorrow and I’ll screw you into next week."

"Deal." Cas settled back on Dean’s bed and began flipping through his magazine.

"Cas."

"What?"

"Go home."

"Oh." Cas got up, but Dean pulled him into his lap when he passed by his desk. They made out lazily for a few minutes before Dean pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I’ll see you tomorrow." Cas kissed him one more time before he got up and left.

Dean spent a few more hours going over his old notes and rereading a few sections of his history book. It was after one in the morning when he laid down, but he felt confident that he would pass now.

The next morning, he walked Cas to his first period then went to study some more.

He was never as confident in History and English as we was at math or science. Numbers came easily to him, but analyzing poetry? What was the point when he ended up being completely wrong?

All the work paid off when the exam looked exactly like their study guides.

Dean left school with the knowledge that he had aced his last final exam. He was done with high school. After graduation on Saturday he would never have to come back if he didn’t want to.

He dropped Sam off at their house before continuing on to Cas’s. they were barely through the door before Cas was on him. Dean managed to get him to his bedroom before they started taking their clothes off.

It was fast and hard like Dean had promised the night before. He had Cas screaming before they were done.

"Dean?" Cas asked after they had cleaned themselves up.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Would you like to take a road trip with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate flying. We could pool our money together and drive to the east coast. It’ll be a fun way to spend the summer."

"Yeah," Dean said. "Yeah. That sounds fun."

Cas pressed closer to Dean’s side and smiled.

"Did you finish your speech?" Dean asked, running his fingers through Cas’s hair.

"I did. I don’t much like it. It’s just…typical, you know."

"I bet it’s great." Dean kissed his forehead and Cas closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

On Saturday morning Dean got up early and got dressed. He still didn’t understand why he had to wear dress clothes when he was going be wearing his robe over it, but whatever.

His mom hugged and cried all over him when she saw him. John placed the keys to the Impala in his hand.

"Really?"

"You did good, kid. I’m proud of you." Dean hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad," He said thickly. "I’m gonna go pick Cas up. I’ll see you after the ceremony."

Dean had to get out before he started crying. Not that it was going to be much better with Cas. He was still freaking about his speech and angsting about the two hundred mile separation they were facing.

Dean was worried too, of course. Cas had always been right down the street and more recently, right beside him. It was going to be hard to be apart, but they would make it. They had to, because Dean couldn’t live without him.

"You look nice," Cas said on their way to the school.

"Thanks, you, too."

Cas didn’t say anything else but he squeezed Dean hand tight enough to hurt.

"I’ll find you when it’s over," Dean promised.

"Meet me between student services and Law." Dean nodded and kissed Cas goodbye.

"You’re gonna be awesome, baby. Just look at me."

"Okay."

The sun was hot on their backs as the kids walked out onto the football field. It took forever for them to get where they needed to be seated.

Dean pulled at his collar as the principal rattled on about how proud he was and what an accomplishment they had made. He let his mind wander as another boring old guy took the stage and babbled about growing older and figuring out who you wanted to be.

He came back to reality when Cas took the podium.

He looked pale and nervous. Dean caught his eyes and he relaxed a little.

"We all know why we’re today," He said, his deep voice taking sway over the crowd. "We’ve passed through a major mile stone in our lives and are celebrating the accomplishment together. After today we will all travel our separate paths, wether they lead to college, the military, or elsewhere. Some of us will never cross paths again. Some of us never crossed paths at all. High school is all about status, who fits in where and what those groups are defined as. You do not diverge. Life will not always give you that option. You will have to interact with people different from you, your parents cannot write you a sick note to avoid your problems, you have to push through. Some of us will find difficulty with that, others will flourish. I hope that we all find success in our endeavors, find love and happiness in whatever paths we take. I hope that old friends keep in touch and that relationships last. But if they do not, there is almost always another door to be opened." He glanced away from Dean to give his final congratulations and returned to his seat.

Dean gave him a discreet thumbs up and he smiled.

When the diplomas were all finally handed out and the closing speeches were given, they were allowed to do the final march back inside. Dean stripped out of his annoying robe and folded it up. He dropped it and his diploma in the Impala before going to meet Cas.

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him when he found him, fingers knotting tightly into Dean’s shirt and hair.

"You okay?" Dean asked, rubbing his back. Cas nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Dean kissed his temple.

"Your speech was good."

"It was mediocre. I couldn’t think while I was writing it."

"I liked it."

"Right."

They went on search of their families, wading through the crowd until Dean caught a glimpse of John.

There were a few more hugs and congratulations shared in the parking lot before they decided to head home to celebrate.

"Have you talked to your parents about the road trip yet?" Cas asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Not really."

"We’ll tell them tonight, then."

"Okay."

John and Mary had planned a cookout in celebration. Both of their families and Dean and Castiel’s friends were in attendance.

Jo and Benny were going to state for their first two years while they figured out what they wanted to do. Garth was going to school to be a kids psychiatrist. Ash and Charlie were going to share an apartment with Dean in Massachusetts. Cas’s friend Alfie was going to UVA.

They all hung out for a while, talking about their summer plans and what they wanted from school. They were all gone by eight.

"Me and Cas have something we want to talk to you all about," Dean said, when only they and their parents were left.

"What’s that?"

"We want to take a road trip this summer," Cas said. "Dean hates flying, we want to spend the summer together, it will be fun."

"So you want to drive to college?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. With a few stops along the way."

"How do you plan on paying for this?" John asked.

"We’ve pooled our graduation money and some extra cash we had together. Excluding what we’re saving for books, we have a little over two thousand dollars."

John looked at Mary, then pulled his wallet.

"Here’s two hundred more."

"Dad–" Dean started to object, but John held up a hand.

"It’s your graduation gift, Dean. Both of yours. Take it."

"Thank you," Cas said.

They discussed what Dean and Cas had planned and when they would leave.

Cas went home with his family to spend time with them and Gabriel. He called Dean around midnight.

"My dad gave me a credit card."

"What?"

"For school. But he said to use it to get hotel rooms on our trip. He said he wanted us to stay in nice places where we’ll be safe or whatever."

"That’s generous."

"I know. I’m so excited, Dean."

"Me, too." He yawned. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

They hung up and Dean laid back in his bed and stared at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. His bedroom door cracked open.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sam walked in and closed the door. He crawled into Dean’s bed. "What’s up?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you before you left." Dean smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair.

"You gonna miss me?"

"Well, yeah. You were always right across the hall. Now you’re gonna be on the other side of the country." Dean frowned. He had spent so much time worrying over Cas and finals that he hadn’t even had time to think about Sam.

"You can always call me, Sam. I’ll drop everything to talk you, you know that. Yeah it’ll be different, but I’ll still be here for you."

"I know. It’s just hard to think that you won’t be in here." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. You wanna stay in here tonight?"

"If you don’t mind."

Dean fell asleep thinking about his trip with Cas and Sam snoring lightly in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you know of any cool attractions between Kansas and New York, please let me know!


End file.
